


Thomewt：夜暖

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Thomas没有被吵醒，他依旧睡得很好。虽然他的睡姿相比以前好多，可是还是没什么漂亮可言。
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：夜暖

Newt最近总是很晚回家，他的兼职已经持续了一个月。虽然疲累很多，可是他并没有辞职。  
他觉得他已经和Thomas度过了愉快的三个月，晚上的疯狂终身难忘。所以他认为偶尔也需要再更多的奋斗，这就是他的计划，而Newt从来都不喜欢随便更改自己的计划。Thomas虽然会担心他，但是却尊重他。两个人和平商量以后，就这样度过了一个月。  
Thomas也习惯了这样的日子，虽然他在最开始的时候坚持要等Newt深夜回来，可是他自己的工作也并不轻松。Newt百般劝阻后，如果需要加班，Thomas会答应先去睡觉，只是他会留下食物和纸条在餐桌。

“Tommy，我今晚要加班一小时…不，也不确定会不会有变动，”Newt一边在休息时间里啃着边上便利店的汉堡一边用肩膀夹着手机，他听到电话那头男友发出来的不满呻吟忍不住笑出声，“今晚好好享受，代我向Minho他们问好。”  
“你不在让我怎么享受？”Newt可以想象到对面Thomas强打精神挑着眉头沮丧的样子。  
当然，Thomas的不满不是对于Newt，从来不是。“你知道么，有时候我真想把你们老板大卸八块。”  
“行了吧，上次我说的那个人被炒了的事情你也知道，我们现在缺人。再说，多加钱对你我都好，”Newt安慰他，顺便为了让对方安心他又加了一句。“别忘了明天我可以休息，如果你打算早上叫醒我，我会把你打出窗户。”  
他听着电话里Thomas发出来的笑声心情不错的咬了一大口汉堡，汉堡里面夹的肉很便宜，不过因为工作的饥饿让他还是觉得很美味，“我明晚可以陪你看电影，用那台你彩票赚来的新电视。”  
“知道了，我会给你带礼物回来。但我相信Minho他们见不到你也会很伤心。”Thomas知道Newt的工作休息时间，所以他总能计算出来他该何时挂断电话让Newt好好吃完晚饭，“I love you， babe。”  
“I love you，too。”说完他们惯用的结束语，Newt挂了电话，往嘴里连着塞了好几根薯条。

Newt回家已经午夜过后，因为公车车次很少所以他将近等了半小时，这使得他回来后更加没精神。不过餐桌上依旧留着Thomas手写的便条，告诉他如果还饿冰箱里有其他食物， 只是Newt现在并不饿。  
其次他在桌子上看到了一个小盒子，里面是一个麦当劳的小黄人。虽然他对这个电影没兴趣，可是他知道那个是Thomas带来的礼物他就会开心起来。  
其次他还发现了一个便条，那不是Thomas的字迹。《真该让你看看Thomas买儿童套餐的样子。希望你下次能来，我们很想你，当然我们要凑齐全部的小黄人。Minho敬上》。Newt嘴角笑起来，要不是时间关系他真的很像发短信联系一下他的老朋友们。  
顺便他还看到Thomas在Minho的留言下面画了一个箭头，《他吃了一个半的儿童套餐，你应该看看服务员的表情，》显然这句是回家后补的。  
他随手将手里的挎包丢在了沙发上，衣服也没力气整理便在进入房间后随手轻放的搭在椅背上。  
为了不吵醒Thomas，Newt走路习惯性的会很安静，而且晚上不开灯。他眼睛开始适应黑暗，从床上的一坨里勉强分辨出来被子和Thomas的轮廓。走近后他看到Thomas背对着自己面向阳台的方向侧躺。  
从寂静里可以感受到Thomas均匀的呼吸，与他接触多的Newt可以想象出来他胸口轻微起伏的样子。  
Thomas没有被吵醒，他依旧睡得很好。虽然他的睡姿相比以前好多，可是还是没什么漂亮可言。因为他几乎把被子踢到了下半身，后半部分夹在腿间，上半部分被他可怜兮兮的拉到身前空虚的抱着。也许他在想念拥抱Newt的感觉，这让Newt心里有些不是滋味。  
这个感觉使得Newt有些希望Thomas可以醒来，让他看看自己。不对，也许是他想看看Thomas，不是别开头睡觉，而是和他对上个目光，说一声“Hi”。  
为此在Newt换上他喜欢的那件舒服质感的睡衣后，他小心翼翼动作轻柔的爬上了床。侧身躺在了Thomas的背后，他的动作让床有些晃荡，可是这没能让Thomas醒来。  
然后Newt抬起头，手肘撑着床铺，用另一只手从后方抱住了Thomas那穿衣下出人意料的宽阔背部，他感觉到对方温暖的体温和自己形成对比。那一瞬间Newt心底有些后悔，因为他觉得自己降低的体温一定弄的Thomas很不舒服。可是他并不在乎，停不下来。所以他就这这样搂着，将下巴搭在了Thomas的上臂上。看到对方闷哼一声动了动，Newt很快下巴蹭了过去，侧头就这样压着枕在了Thomas身上。  
Thomas迷迷糊糊，可是他因为想到重量来自身而瞬间清醒很多。  
“Tommy？”Newt测探性的呼唤了一声。  
Thomas很快在黑暗里露出来笑容，Newt可以感觉到对方因为喉咙里发出来的咯咯声而震动。Thomas在他身下艰难的翻了半个身，可是Newt并不想离开，因为疲劳他把自己整个瘫在了爱人身上。  
“Hi…” Thomas没有继续挣扎，而是侧头给枕在脖子附近的人一个亲吻。  
“Hi，”Newt回了一声。  
“如果你不介意，可以麻烦你抬起来一点嘛？让我有个舒服的姿势看看你。”  
Newt默许了，他慵懒的挤出来力气抬起来身子，Thomas翻过身抬手揽过来Newt的腰，Newt顺手拉过来那被Thomas弄乱的被子拉到两个人身上。彼此寻找到舒服的姿势以后，各自在困一下都舒了一口气，暂时性出现了一段空白。他们就这样透过黑暗看向对方，朦朦胧胧。  
“真的有点困了，”Newt打破了安静，他在Thomas怀里吻了吻对方的鼻梁附近，但是因为掌控不了距离他的嘴唇几乎拍在了Thomas的眉心，感觉到对方睫毛痒痒触感，Thomas噗嗤笑出声。  
“I miss you,” Thomas收紧手臂把对方纤细的身躯揽入怀里不放，胳膊搭在对方腰间的曲线上。  
“我看到了你的礼物，下次让我看看你买儿童套餐的情况。”  
“下次就该你去买了，就你还没买过，我不会让你逃掉的。”  
“你觉得你真的能收集到所有吗？”  
“不试试怎么知道？”  
两个人有一搭没一搭的斗着嘴，最后Thomas说明天就要叫麦当劳外卖，在家看电影。两个人，当然只有他们两个人。最近都很少和Newt一起度过晚上，Thomas舍不得叫其他人打扰，即使他内心对Minho他们有些惭愧。  
“你要我抱着你睡么？”隔了一会以后Thomas问到。  
“为什么不呢？但是我明天要晚起。”  
“我恰好也要晚起。”  
“可是，Tommy，你明天不是——…”  
“偶尔我也需要造出来时间约会。”然后Thomas大概感觉到Newt要开口反驳，便不给机会的加了一句，“就一天。这没什么大不了的，更何况我一直没请过假，积累起来的假期时间多得是，”好在这让Newt安静下来，他只是嗯了一声作为同意。  
Thomas让Newt枕上自己的手臂，头贴在自己的胸口，他脸颊贴在Newt头发上，感觉到对方侧头的鼻息拍在脖颈附近。每次只有拥抱着Newt才是让他感觉最安心的时候。  
Newt显然累了，才过去一会Thomas便很确定Newt已经在他怀里打起盹来。Thomas不在多做动作生怕弄醒了他，当他闭上眼时也很快便回到了梦里。


End file.
